


An Offering to the Entity

by ArtHistory



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Force-Feeding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: A few survivors learn there's more than one way to make an offering to the Entity.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to PrettyGrouse for inspiring me with Escape Cakes. This fic is mostly stuffing oriented, but does involve David eatng an entire cake, with heavy Feeder!Dwight and Feedee!David vibes. I hope you all enjoy.

“Ya ever thought about eatin’ one?”

Dwight chuckled into his hand, promising himself it wasn’t a giggle, just an after-trial high that he and his three friends had all escaped, mostly unharmed. He would have laughed, or at least gone along with, anything in that moment. But that didn’t take away from the fact that David was, truly, an excellent storyteller. His cocky grin, his thick, British accent, - it was clear to see exactly why he had so many friends back in London. Dwight could just imagine him telling his story in a crowded pub, half the eyes in it on him, all cheering for the rugged beefcake as he talked about his latest backalley football match or his most recent brawl. Dwight's elbows slid to his knees, his chin and cheeks resting in his hands as David’s scarred arms and beefy thighs spread the way they did when he was clearly exaggerating part of a story.

“I think about it all the time! I mean, no food ‘ere! And I don’t even wanna know what the leftover piss in that fat clown’s bottles taste like,” David said, looking around the fire at his compatriots, bouncing from the stoic, Swedish girl, to the cigarette-laden old man, with his eyes falling on Dwight and smile crooking up as the man giggled once again, “But hey! I’ve eaten worse. I ever tell ya about the time I was served dolphin at a back alley sushi joint?”

Bill sighed out a long plume of smoke. He leaned forward flicking the end of his cigarette butt into the fire, scowling

“That’s not something to joke about.” He said, as if it would end the conversation.

David’s face twisted at this comment, as if he wasn't used to people attempting to interrupt his monologues.

“What you mean? It's a *cake* ya bloody bastard! I don't even have to joke about wanting to eat it!” He said, fuming, the naturally hotheaded young man going so far as to stand up, gesturing a muscled arm at the three-tiered “Escape Cake” awarded to them for succeeding in their trial.

Bill sighed once again, fishing out another cigarette from his pack, “A cake provided by whatever brought us here. And the Entity is not and never will be on our or anyone's side. The stuff it gives us...it doesn't do it *for* us, son” 

David turned beet red with fury, “I ain't your *son* you ugly fucking chimney-”

“An Escape Cake is a fine reward for getting out.” Nea said, her light, Scandinavian accent floating over her words. She sounded almost offended by the implication that the Entity’s reward was a poor one.

Bill huffed at both of them, Dwight letting out small squeaks of attempted interruption, “C-Come on, guys! L-Let's-”

“The Entity don't give us nothing without a reason. All that shit is meant is meant to do is keep us going. It's an offerin’, so we shouldn't do nothing with it except hurl it into the fire before our next trial. Especially not *eatin* the damn thing!”

David balked.

He stammered for a second, still red-faced and incensed, before stomping towards the cake itself. Then he turned back towards the other three around the fire -

And swiped a finger across the cake’s delicate frosting.

Dwight’s mouth fell open.

Nea’s brows raised.

Bill shook his head, as if he was the only one who had even considered the young man would be foolish enough to-

“Mmmm!” David said, slowly sucking the sweet treat from his finger with a dramatic *POP*, “It’s sooooo good” He added, one hand lifting up his shirt, pushing apart his jacket to rub the firm, remarkably cut six-pack abs at his waist.

“Tastes fine to me, old man!” David grinned, before grabbing a messy fistful of the cake and *jamming* it between his lips.

He seemed almost dizzy for a moment, the sweetness of the sugar delivered in such volume like a punch to the head. He hadn’t eaten - hadn’t felt hunger in...well however long they had all been here, and it was like it was all crashing into him at once. Without hesitation his hand crashed back into the cake, grabbing another overflowing handful, the crumbs spilling out over the second layer before it too was breached by David’s free hand, greedily grabbing at more and stuffing another fistful into his cake-stained and still-full maw. He swallowed hard, feeling the great lump of sugar and fat *drop* into his gut, abs immediately relaxing outwards, unused to holding back more than the man’s empty stomach. Almost animalistically David sucked his fingers clean, even running his tongue around his lips before realizing the pairs of eyes locked onto him.

“I- Heh! S-See! Just cake, mate!” David tried to laugh. He hefted up his shirt once again, giving his bloated abs a rough *slap*. His eyes rolled back at that, a wave of sensations he hadn’t felt in what might have been years washing over him

“N-No harm done! Except maybe to my arse!” He mocked, turning round and giving his shapely, tight rump a slap in kind, “What you think? Will it go straight to my hips? Is that what you’re so afraid of?” David panted, his gut gurgling oddly, the Brit finding himself salivating eyes drifting back to the cake.

“I-I could probably eat the whole, damn thing and not a thing would happen.” He said, looking to Bill, Nea, and Dwight with almost wild eyes, as if daring them to-

“So do that”

David snapped out of his funk to see Dwight, looking stunned from his own comment.

“Heh...wha-”

  
“Eat the whole cake. You’re almost halfway there anyway.” The normally meek office worker said, voice only wavering at the beginning of his sentence, getting stronger throughout. 

Nea and Bill look bewilderedly at Dwight, then each other.

David felt his cock pulse.

“Y-Yeah! L-Like a bit of a bet or somethin’” David tried to laugh, but his voice was ragged, tight in his throat. A meaty palm reached out for another handful. 

David’s stomach gurgled as it continued to swell, though the Brit’s movements were slower, more deliberate. His eyes were on Dwight, watching the man sit up straighter, the dark eyes behind his glasses darting between David’s hands, mouth, and the cake. They combed over his throat as another thick mound of cake bobbed his Adam’s apple, landed like lead in his gut. David could feel the stretched, groaning order bulge against his tight tee, the soft cotton going taut against the man’s rapidly bloating form.

Halfway through the end of tier three, David paused, swallowed. He flushed, getting some sense of what he was doing. He was rock hard, and it was obvious, given the way Nea and Bill were looking into the fire - 

And given how Dwight was looking beneath his beltline.

“I-Heh! Well, bettah call it a night! We’ve had our fun-”

“No.”

All eyes once again fell on Dwight. He looked...calm. Steady. His legs were crossed, eyes moving off David only to force Nea and Bill’s attention. They looked towards the normally quiet man, whose eyes flicked back to David. As if on some instinct, David obediently sucked his fingers clean, flushing as he wiped the back of his hand over his cake-stained mouth.

“There isn’t enough cake left to be an offering. And we won’t even be able to confirm what might happen to David unless he finishes it all. Has anyone ever wasted or destroyed an offering before? Think of how the Entity might react.”

Nea sat up a bit straighter.

Bill took a long, long drag off his cigarette, and for a good while the only sounds were the crackling of the fire, and the sounds of David’s overfilled stomach.

“Dwight’s right.” He said finally, as if halfway between defeat and disgust, “If we’re gonna go to town, we might as well go in a Lincoln.”

All eyes once again fell to David.

The man tried to suck in his gut. His six-pack, unused to being much more than decoration, quivered, then immediately dumped back onto into an overfilled mound of sun-kissed sugar. David flushed, muffling a belch into his fist before giving a weak smile

“C-Come on, mates! That’s...I can’t-”

And then his mouth was full of cake.

David’s eyes went wide, his cock throbbing as Dwight’s hand met his lips. His cheeks bulged with vanilla and buttercream icing, a dark spot appearing on his trousers as he desperately swallowed, barely able to catch his breath before another fistful of cake was between his lips.

“W-Wait” He tried to garble, before his eyes rolled back in his head as Dwight’s thigh *pressed* against his crotch, ending any of the fight, or decency, left in him. The next four swallows were met with moans, huffs, and David’s hands clenching into fists to keep from fishing out his cock.

Bill and Nea watched, stunned, as Dwight nudged David back with his slender hips, the muscled hunk landing roughly on one of the logs around the flier with an obscene belch. Both David’s hands flew to his stomach, another hot spurt of pre-cum staining his trousers as he felt just how round, how full, how *fat* his gut felt bulging over his belt and towards his thighs. He panted, whined as the empty plate was brought to his lips. His eyes found Dwight’s, the office work cocking a grin as David obediently licked the plate clean of frosting. When it was sparkling, and not a second before, Dwight pulled the plate back and tossed it into the fire.

David hiccuped, almost drunkenly undoing his belt, and-

“Oh! Hah! F-Fuck!”

Bill and Nea tastefully looked away.

Dwight smiled innocently, moving to sit beside David on the log, letting the gluttonous athlete collapse onto him, putting an arm around the cum-soaked Brit warmly, almost sweetly.

Not a moment later, four more survivors returned from their trial.

“So uh” Meg said, clearing her throat, “What’d we miss?”

Bill and Dwight opened their mouths to speak, perhaps make some excuse, perhaps-

Nea spoke up.

“We’ve learned there’s more than one way to make an offering to the Entity.”


	2. Keep This Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David asks the others not share last nights debauchery.
> 
> He learns more about them, and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another strike of inspiration. Really enjoying exploring how David, Dwight, and the others are evolving, kink wise. I hope you enjoy as well. More of an atmospheric chapter, but I hope the thought is still kinky enough for you!

The cakes continued. And at an alarming pace, at that. It seemed like no matter what occurred in the next trial, an Escape Cake was always appearing as a “reward” from the Entity. David laughed it off at first. He’d decided to speak privately with Nea, Dwight, and Bill the next ‘morning’ - i.e. when he’d woken up from his sugary ecstasy - and chuckled nervously about how he’d done what he’d done.

“It was a wild night!” He’d grinned, sweat rolling down his temple, “I uh...I think we got a bit heated, and...well...It was a good experiment on what the Entity gives us! I’m glad we looked into it, but there’s...no reason to bring up what I did with the others, ay?” He’d said to Bill.

The smoker’s response had been rushed. Everyone had their own spot a few yards from the fire, and in the midst of his half-apology, half-beg for silence, Bill had hurriedly pushed David away from the small patch of trees he’d claimed, saying something about how it never happened. David *swore* it had something to do with the half-eaten cake he’d seen but the man’s makeshift bed…

Nea had snorted. Cheeky bird. David had tried to lean a muscular arm on a nearby branch, give that winning grin, but the Swede had only given him a rough back-hand to his still-bloated gut, rocketing out a belch that had David flushing beet red and hearing nothing but his pulse in his ears. His hands had flown to his middle, giving his rounded abs the type of comforting rub an overfed glutton did at a buffet. The next thing he knew, she’d dropped her cake in his hands and he was stumbling off towards Dwight.

The little nerd was looking over his own Escape Cake when David arrived, feeling a rather luscious, pink handprint forming on his stretched abs. He gulped as he saw something flash in Dwight’s dark eyes, the tie-clad office worker gently setting his cake down, smiling at him.

“Heh! H-Hey mate! So ‘bout last night-”

“You got a cake too?”

David blinked, he swallowed.

“No uh I...I only woke up when you, Bill, and Nea got back! Nea gave me hers.” David said, watching whatever had flash in Dwight’s eyes to harden. David’s swallowed evolved to panting gulp.  
“Give it here.” Dwight said. His tone did not indicate it was a request.

David felt his heart pound. He sucked in his middle on some sort of instinct, quickly passing the cake - this one with a decadent, chocolate frosting, to his teammate. He watched Dwight turn the perfectly decorated dessert, then slowly kneel down and place it next to his own.

“This *is* something, then. Mine is red velvet. The cakes all used to just be plain vanilla, this means the Entity knows you ate that entire one, but why would it-”

“That’s actually what I’m here to talk about, mate!” David interrupted, The way his heart was thundering, his cock beginning to pulse with arousal - it had to stop. All of it had to stop, and now, “I’d like it if you, uh, kept last night to yourself. No need to let everyone know abou-”

“Oh I already told them.”

“You...you what?” David paled.

Dwight grinned.

“I told them you ate an entire cake. I told them you were a big, fat pig. And then I told them you came from it.”

Dwight coughed as David charged, slamming the small man against the tree next to the cakes, his forearm pressing hard into the man’s collarbone, keeping him pinned. Dwight’s glasses bounced at the bridge of his nose, but his eyes didn’t lose any of their steel.

“You- You right bastard! What the bloody fuck do you mean you-”

“Piggy.” Dwight purred. David balked, flushed, sputtered as his felt Dwight’s cool hands slip beneath his tee, smoothing over his belly with something akin to teasing worship.

“They all know, David. They saw how fucking *round* you looked. How bloated. How overfed. You ate an entire fucking cake, you hungry hog. And you *came* from it. Do you think they all couldn’t see it? Your frosting-stained lips, the way your hands so desperately clutched your gut. Pretty little rich boy, I bet you used to do this all the time. No worry about money, your next meal. Knowing you’d burn it all off at rugby. But you didn’t want to burn it off, did you? You just wanted to eat, and eat, and-”

David hurriedly stepped back, stumbled, falling onto his wide, muscular arse with a *thump*. He skidded backwards across the pine needles, finally bumping into the bark of one of the endless trees in the dense forest. 

Dwight knelt down, slowly scooping up the red velvet cake. When he stood, he looked over the rims of his glasses - and smiled.

“Just tell me don’t want it, piggy.” Dwight said, voice a coo, David trembling with fear and arousal at the meek man’s sudden bravado. He let out a shuddering breath as Dwight knelt atop his thighs, the office worker spreading his own slim legs alongside David’s meaty tree trunks.

“Tell me no. Tell me you don’t want to gorge on cake. To eat yourself into oblivion. To get *fat*.” He said, grabbing a fistful of red velvet and slowly holding it up under the moonlight, admiring how the dark red crumbs rolls out between his fingers.

When Dwight’s eyes fell onto David’s, both their pupils were like dinner plates. David was drooling, his dark pants tented, arms limp at his sides.

He let his mouth fall open.

Dwight grinned.

“Good piggy. Now, say ‘Ah’...”


End file.
